


A romantic night at the penthouse

by detective_chlo



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Soft Chloe Decker, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_chlo/pseuds/detective_chlo
Summary: I figured I was going to write the perfect Lucifer and Chloe date. Because as you know, if you are real fans, our cute couple have never had a perfect date. Either a phone call, a girl or a Lucifer not knowing how to manage his emotions, spoil the event. Now that they are together, there had to be the perfect date, so here it is from my perspective and on what I would like to see! Good reading !
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Deckerstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

One more investigation had been resolved by Lucifer and Chloe. This was quite easy because it was a "simple" murder, they were used to this kind of investigation, so nothing to worry! Knowing that Ella had already found everything during the first examination of the victim's body, then it was only Lucifer and Chloe left to catch the killer. It had been a pretty intense week for the duo, so they both needed a moment, something romantic. So Chloe proposed this to Lucifer :

"Lucifer, honey? What would you say if tonight we just did something together? We never had the chance to have a date without it being interrupted by something or someone. Do you agree? Besides, Trixie is at Dan's house tonight so I don't need to take care of her."

"Detective, how not to refuse? But I just want it to be perfect, so I'm going to ask you just one question, my love, what is it your truly desire for this date?" Lucifer said with a charming voice. He knew that voice made Chloe fall to the ground, he knew how to find the right tone to make her feel even more attracted to him.

Chloe knew his mojo wasn't working on her but decided to get into the devil's game. "I ... I ... want us to be just the two of us in your penthouse and you make me the most delicious thing you know and then we'll see where we go." She knew in her mind exactly what she wanted, but she still wanted this date to be a classic minimum. Besides, she knew what was going on right now in Lucifer's brain, and it amused her a lot!

Lucifer had a good idea of what he was going to cook, the famous burgers and fries, but he also knew what they were going to do after their meal. So he added : 

"You know I love you even more when you get into the game of desires. I know absolutely what I'm going to do and you're going to be in heaven! Let's say 8 p.m. Everything will be ready, is it good for you my darling?" 

"It's perfect ! See you later Lucifer!" she said, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

In Lucifer's mind, everything had to be absolutely perfect. The first dates they shared weren't really dates because they always went wrong or someone came to spoil them. So there, he had no right to any error, moreover he had finally succeeded in installing a lock on the elevator so that no one could disturb them during a meeting or something else. He walked Chloe to her car and then rested a soft kiss on her lips. He watched her go and then did the same as he joined the Corvette parked a few yards away.

A few kilometers later, Lucifer arrived at his penthouse. Before starting to prepare the place, he poured himself a glass of whiskey and once drunk, began to tidy the apartment. His Italian sofa was messy, there were dozens of shirts spread out on it, because since the relationship between him and Chloe had become serious, his style worried him even more. So he took this quantity of shirts and went to put them away in his dressing room. He also took the opportunity to rearrange his bed because it was not perfect and as he wanted this evening to be perfect and magical, every detail was important!

Then he went to the basement of his penthouse to get the most beautiful tablecloth he could have as well as the most beautiful candles. He wanted a romantic and warm atmosphere. He wanted his dear Detective to be in an environment that was as heavenly and as romantic as it was! 

With all this storage, it was already 7:30 pm and he only had 30 minutes to prepare and to make the meal. Either he hadn't planned complicated knowing he was going to make their favorite meal. But the outfit was the longest and most complicated thing for Lucifer. He had to be even more handsome than any other day, so he took from his dressing room a three-piece black suit with a navy blue shirt, something classy and refined. He completed his outfit by adding a pretty light blue scarf in his jacket pocket. He took his remote control to adjust the light and opted for a very soft blue with red on the side of his room. The decor was perfect, actually he was quite proud of what he had done and he hoped Chloe liked it.

* * *

Chloe was on her way to Lucifer's penthouse. She was not stressed because she had complete confidence in him and she knew that he had prepared something magical. Chloe had dressed a little sexy but not too much, she wore a tight black dress with a little red woolen waistcoat and pretty black ankle boots with heels. She had straightened her hair into a sophisticated bun and then put on a dot of red lipstick, which was rare for her. Arrived in front of LUX, she parked her car near Lucifer's. She walked through the doors of the night club then saw the countless number of people dancing. Fortunately, once in the apartment we could no longer hear any noise!

She moved to the elevator and waited for it to open. A few seconds, it opened, she went inside then took out a small pocket mirror and checked that her hairstyle and her lipstick were in place, besides she took advantage of it quickly enough to put some back on. When she heard the elevator "ding" the doors opened and she was speechless. Lucifer was waiting for her sitting at his bar he looked at her then said to her the following words: "You are beautiful my darling!"

Chloe then replied: "It's you who is beautiful but that does not change because you still are! And by the way, it's incredible how you decorated this place, I love it!"

Lucifer approached Chloe to give her a most romantic kiss and whispered in her ear: "I promised you to do a perfect thing and I think I succeeded! You know I also remade our bed but I think I wasted some time doing that, right? "

"Oh I think so!" Chloe replied with a mocking air. Lucifer took her hand and accompanied her to the table set with a white tablecloth and candles. "Tell me my love, what are you planning for us tonight?" exclaimed Chloe.

"So I made our favorite meal and then I take you to a most romantic place and I think it will please!" replied Lucifer with a charming and calm voice.

"Well I can not wait! Thank you Lucifer, thank you for all your hard work, this early evening is wonderful, I am lucky to have you in my life." These words made the devil blush before her. Chloe wasn't just saying words, she really meant them. Since they were reunited and finally happy together without having any problem, Chloe had started to find the smile and the happiness that she had been looking for for years, Lucifer was the one who made her feel all the possible and unimaginable emotions, he had made feel a "new Chloe", one even stronger, one who had more confidence in her and finally one which had made her forget her past and her mistake.

In the depths of her heart she hoped that Lucifer would feel the same changes, he still had trouble opening up but she could understand, he had to endure so many difficulties and she especially understood that Hell had turned him upside down. That's why as soon as she sensed that something was wrong, she rushed straight to him to comfort him and make him forget everything that was wrong.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lucifer and Chloe had finished their meal and left to sit on the sofa. Chloe was embraced in the arms of the love of her life and they were remaking the world, they both realized that they were finally in a most magical happiness, that no one could beat them and especially that they were not no longer needed to hide their feelings for each other!

It was at this moment that Lucifer proposed to his sweetheart to leave in the direction of the other surprise of the date : "My dear, I think it is time that I take you to the famous most romantic place of Los Angeles, are we going? "

"Okay, let's go but first you won't have a jacket it's cold tonight?" Chloe asked Lucifer. The latter rushed into his dressing room and took a black suit jacket and placed it on Chloe's shoulders.

The two lovers enter the elevator and head for the Corvette. Lucifer turned on the engine and then walked to the mysterious place.


	2. The fountain of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time to publish this chapter but I didn't have so many inspirations and then suddenly I had an idea to continue this story!
> 
> I also wanted to thank you for the feedback on Chapter 1 it means a lot to me so a big thank you!
> 
> On that, enjoy your reading ;)

On the way to the mysterious place, Chloe thought about where she and Lucifer could go. Of course she couldn't wait to get there but she also knew the place to go to be absolutely beautiful and more romantic than she thought. Chloe knew her Prince of Darkness couldn't make things so simple, he had to score and I think deep down she knew it.

For his part, Lucifer was more eager than anyone for Chloe to find out where she was going. But deep down he was a little stressed because he always had this pressure to disappoint or not to be up to it. Chloe kept telling him that he shouldn't think that and that in her eyes he was more than perfect but the fact that he had stayed thousands of years in Hell, made him less sure of himself which it was not at all a habit for him. Also when he came back from the Underworld, he knew necessarily that he was taking Chloe to this place. And moreover it was the moment for him to confide and to really say what he thinks and what he feels to Chloe.

A few minutes later, the divine couple arrived on site. A magnificent square illuminated in purple with a most sumptuous fountain, around there was no noise, no one, just him and her. Chloe wasn't expecting this kind of place at all, on the contrary she was just thinking of a simple park but she was totally wrong!

"So,do you like it?" Lucifer asked as he opened the door for Chloe. She was speechless, it was just the most beautiful place she had ever seen. "It's just ... amazing ... I just don't have the words. Thanks for everything you do Lucifer" Lucifer was happy, the place had filled his sweetheart. But there was still one thing left for him to do, open up to her and tell her everything he feels for her, down to the smallest detail. It was then that he took Chloe's right hand in his and whispered to her: "Come with me, I have to talk to you but don't stress on the contrary I think you will fall in love with me even more". Which elicited a slight laugh from Chloe. Then it did so, with a soft step, she began to follow the one who made her heart beat. It was then that they stopped on a bridge right in front of the fountain, then Lucifer stepped forward slightly to her then took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Okay, I'm going for it. Chloe ... I brought you here because as you could understand this date was not as basic as it looked. I wanted to take you along here because I wanted that deep inside you remember what I'm going to tell you. To begin with, I would like to apologize for leaving you alone in the evidences closet and above all for leaving you with words that was going to be powerful to say and that are important to you and to me. Know that it is only thanks to you that I was able to keep alive in Hell, because each hour, each month, each millennium, I only thought of you and how I was going to tell you what I had on my heart. Chloe Jane Decker, you are the love of my life, my miracle, the one who allows me to stay alive, the one who knew how to keep me away from me dark, the one who I want to fight for, the one who I want to spend eternity with. Chloe .... I love you, I love you from the bottom of my soul!" Lucifer's biggest weight was out. He had finally managed to say the three little magic words.

Hearing the most beautiful word there is, Chloe couldn't help but hold back her tears. In her mind, there were no more doubts, all the fears that she had been gone. So without hesitation, she threw herself into Lucifer's arms more surely put down the kiss that meant everything, it was very simple but it was the one who wanted to say everything, the one who expressed all the love they had for her. 'other. And in a soft voice she answered him: "I love you Lucifer and I will never stop loving you".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this first chapter ! I hope you like it ! And see you at the next one ;)
> 
> And btw, don't forget to follow me on Twitter : @detective_chlo <3


End file.
